Sakura the Teenage Witch
by BigHair
Summary: All their lives, Sakura and Ino have denied their secret gift: the fact that they are witches. But will their secret come out when they accidentely kill Ino's abusive boyfriend? You're gonna hafta read to find out! Some narusaku but a lot more sassaku!
1. Crickets and Aunts

hey wussup! kay,this is my first fanfic so pleez read and review! pleez? people, i'm down on my hands and knees! my whole future depends on this! ok not really but i got nothing else to do.

disclaimer: i don't own naruto cuz if i did then i would've sasuke and sakura together a lo-o-o-ong time ago!

chapter 1: Crickets and Aunts

A pink-haired, brown eyed woman ran to the library where she worked at to find several kids standing outside the building, picking on her six year old daughter, Sakura, and Sakura's best friend, Ino.

"Why don't you just go back to that dog pound you call home, Kiba!" Sakura snapped. Kiba and several other kids were making fun of Sakura and Ino all day and they were tired of it. "Why don't you make me, _witch!" _The other kids busted out laughing. Because of Sakura and Ino's...way of life, so to speak, the townspeople and their children (mostly the children) have accused them and their family of witchcraft. "Just leave us alone, dog boy!!" Ino spat. "Uh-oh. The little witches are getting mad!" Kiba mocked. "You idiot! We're not witches! What part of that is so hard for your inhumanly small brain to understand?!" Sakura shouted. "Well, first of all," Kiba started with a smirk. "It's so obvious that your witches because one of them has freakishly _pink hair!!" _By this time, some of the children's parents had gathered around them and they were all laughing at Kiba's comment. Sakura's eyes became almost all green as her pupils shrunk into tiny circles, showing that she was blind with rage. Ino was furious too, but she knew it was wise to control her anger. Too bad that Sakura didn't know how to control anything, particulary her anger. The other pink-haired woman, who was obviously Sakura's mom, saw what was about to happen and ran as fast as she could toward the girls before Sakura could do anything.

"SHUT UP KIBA!!!" Sakura screamed as she pointed an accusing finger at him. "Sakura, don't!" Her mother called. She ran over and grabbed Sakura's finger and put it down at her side. But Sakura wriggled her hand free and once again pointed it at Kiba. "Copata ningra!!" She shouted. Kiba's mother gasped in shock as she pulled him close to her. Kiba had a scared look in his eyes. Sakura's mom once again took Sakura's hand and pulled it behind her back. Everyone started to grab their children and run off.

"People, people! I'm so sorry! She was just pretending! She didn't mean it!" Sakura's mom shouted.

"Oh, she _meant _it, Aunt 'K'." Ino chimed in.

"Ino, for the last time, I'm not your aunt." The irratated women replied. Then her attention turned back to Sakura. "What were you thinking?" She whispered so no one could hear. "We do _not _cast spells!" Sakura glared at her mother. "No, _you _don't cast spells!" She exclaimed. "You're always telling us to be ourselves, and that's exactly what we do. But you're too afraid to do it!!" Then the angry pink-haired girl took hold of Ino's hand. "C'mon, Ino. We're late for school." Sakura's mother watched sadly as her daughter and her friend walked off.

"She has all that power and never uses it. I mean, what's up with that?" Sakura complained.

"I don't know, but I think you hurt your mom's feelings." Ino replied.

"Aw, she'll get over it." Sakura assured her blonde friend. Then she looked over at her. "Hey Ino," She started.

"Hmm? What's up?"

"Can you promise me something?" Ino looked back at her pink-haired friend.

"Sure. What?"

"Can you promise me...that we'll always be friends?" Ino smiled sweetly at Sakura's question.

"I would like that more than anything in the world. I promise."

Sakura's mother sighed heavily as she watched them walk down the street. "One of these days, they'll learn. But I'm afraid they'll learn the hard way."

Seven years later...

A tall girl with long blonde hair silently crept out of a large round bed with dark purple sheets. She wore a short sexy gown that matched the sheets on the bed and had blue sapphire eyes but had no pupils. She suddenly heard a slight shifting sound and turned towards it. A man that was standing beside an opened window smiled at her and held a bottle of Jose Jones tequila.

"I was thinking of you, Ino." The man said, still smiling.

"Aren't you always?" Ino replied playfully. She walked over to him and pulled the tequila out of his hands. "I thought you said you were gonna quit, Coga?" She said.

"Hey, I will...eventually..." Coga replied shyly. Ino smiled at him as she took the bottle into the next room.

"I'll be right back." She said in a singsong voice. Ino walked into the large living room where she left her things. She reached into her purse and pulled out a tall bottle that was shaped in an unique form. She silently pulled the small cork out of the top of it and poured a few pinches of dark powder into the bottle of tequila. And then, with a quiet whisper of indistinctive words and with a flash in her eyes, the tequila began to stir itself, blending the powder with the drink. Then she walked silently into the kitchen, taking the potion with her, and took out two small glasses from the cabnit. She poured the drink into the glasses and walked back into the bedroom.

"What took ya?" Coga asked teasingly. Ino smiled and handed him the glass.

"Oh, just fixin' you a little something." She said sweetly.

"There's not poison in here, is there?" He teased. Ino slightly twitched but Coga didn't notice.

"Oh, of course not." She said innocently. She put the glass up to her soft lips and pretended to drink her potion as she watched Coga drink his down within two seconds. After a minute passed by, Coga passed out. The potion that Ino created was not to poison him, but to knock him out long enough for her to pack her things and run off. But she first went to the bathroom mirror and moved her long, blonde bang from the right side of her face to reveal a large bruised cut. If there was one absolute and undeniable truth about Ino, it was that she had really bad taste in men. She winced in pain as she placed a bandaid across the bruise. Then, she got dressed in a black spagetti strap and beige shorts, packed her things and with a couple of hand signs, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-

"Chirp, chirp. Chirp, chirp. Chirp, chirp."

"Ohhhhhh...!!! Make it stop!!" Thirteen year old Sakura pulled her pillow over her face, trying to block out the sound of the chirping cricket.

"Chirp, chirp. Chirp, chirp. Chirp, chirp."

Sakura looked over at her alarm clock and was irritated as it said 2 a.m. She attempted to gracefully jump out of bed but instead it was more like a clumsy hop. If there was one absolute and undeniable truth about Sakura, it was that she was _not _a morning person. She clumsely staggered over to the other side of the room towards the light switch. The sudden bright flash of light made Sakura go temporaily blind, but after about two seconds she recovered.

"Chirp, chirp. Chirp, chirp."

"Alright, where are you?"

"Chirp, chirp."

"You've been keeping me up for three nights straight. So show yourself already!"

"Chirp."

"GRRRRRRRRR... If you do that _one more time _I'm gonna..."

"...chirp."

"AAHHHH!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

"Tee-hee-hee-hee-hee...!"

"Now the little sucker's laughing at me!" She then realized that she was too tired and cranky to find the cricket tonight so she flipped the switch and once again went temporaily blind. But her eyes didn't adjust to the dark yet so when she went over to her bed she tripped over a book and fell flat on her face. "Ow..."She murmured painfully. Sakura slowly crawled the rest of the way over to her bed and climbed in. She slowly looked around and heard nothing.

"Thank you." She sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Chirp, chirp."

"Oh, _come on!" _

-

The next morning Sakura had the sheets pulled over her head in hope for some sleep. Until she heard a small voice.

"Sakura, it's time for us to go to school." Sakura didn't move. "Sakura, are you awake? I said it's time for you to take us to school." Still no answer. The little girl who owned the voice crawled onto Sakura's bed and sat beside her. "You know, Sakura," The girl started. "I'm getting kinda worried about Aki. She keeps going downstairs in the kitchen every night. I think she's getting into your stash of magarirtas." At hearing this, Sakura quickly lifted up the sheets and pulled the girl under.

"Where do you come up with all these stories, Rikko?" Sakura asked with a laugh.

"Only when they're a last resort to get you outta bed!" Rikko answered, giggling. "We're gonna be late for school!"

"All right, all right. Just give me a minute." Sakura removed the covers from their heads and Rikko jumped out, heading for the door. "Hey, Rikko," Sakura called.

"Yeah?"

"Just to be on the safe side...you weren't serious about Aki, were you?" Sakura asked half playfully and half serious. Rikko smiled mischieviously. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." And with that, she ran off.

After about five minutes, Sakura came down to find her two very impatient little sisters. Rikko stood by the bottom of the stairs, tapping her foot impatiently. She had her golden blonde hair, like Ino, tied in little ponytail, and was wearing her school uniform: a black skirt with a white collar shirt, a matching tie, dress shoes and white stockings.

Her sister Aki was standing by the door in the same outfit, but had her pink hair tied in a red ribbon, like Sakura did when she was little. When she heard Sakura come down the stairs she turned around.

"Finally!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, what took ya? We're gonna be late for school again." Rikko added.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a wad." Sakura assured them. She looked over at the clock which said 7:58 a.m. "All right, listen." She started. "I don't usually let you do this but we don't have time for me to take you, so just do what I taught you..." Rikko and Aki's faces lit up with excitement.

"YOU'RE SERIOUS?!" They shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't overdo it and don't make yourselves noticable."

Rikko and Aki put their backpacks on their shoulders, made a couple of hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Within the next second, they appeared at the front door of the Academy.

"Chirp, chirp." Sakura spun around at the familier little sound.

"Okay, I know you're out there!" She shouted as she pulled out a pry bar from out of nowhere. "Come out and fight like a man!!"

"Chirp?"

"Fine. Bug, insect, whatever the heck you are!"

"Chirp, chirp." The sound came from underneath the floorboards.

"AHA!!" Sakura shouted in triumph, even though she didn't win anything yet. She moved all the furniture out of the way and took the pry bar to the floorboards. She didn't have a problem with destroying the floor; she could just fix it with a simple spell. Of course she would have to keep it on the down low otherwise, people would find out her secret. The thing was, that Sakura and Ino's families were full of witches. For years they've denied it in hope they wouldn't be driven out of town, or burned at the stake, or whatever they do to witches nowadays. But that wasn't the only reason Sakura and Ino denied their unique gifts. It was mainly because they simply just wanted to be normal. That and also the curse.

Sakura looked up when she heard a loud knock on her wooden door. With a quick wave of her finger, the floor was suddenly repaired. She fast-walked to the door and opened it to reveal a grinning Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what's up?"

"Oh, hey Naruto. Nothing really, just doing some...bug extermination."

"That cricket keeping you up again?"

"Yes!! And it's driving me crazy!!"

"You didn't tear up the floors again, did you?" Naruto asked her suspiciously. Sakura looked around, not looking Naruto in the eye.

"No-o-o..." She replied innocently.

"Yeah, right. Whatever you say." Naruto said sarcastically. He looked at his watch and held up a scroll. "I gotta go. Tsunade's gonna want this report." He explained quickly as he kissed Sakura lightly on the cheek. Sakura blushed and waved goodbye to her beloved. She almost asked him to stay with her a little longer and that she didn't want to be alone. And she knew that he would, dispite the fact of being late to turn in the report to Tsunade. But she didn't want him to get in any trouble, so she just waved. But the second that she waved changed everything.

"NARUTO!!! WATCH OUT!!!!"

-

"Can we go see if Sakura's feeling better?"

"No, Aki. I don't think that's a good idea. Remember how we felt when Mom died?"

"...Yeah..."

"Well, I think Sakura feels that way, only a hundered times worse."

"She loved him that much, Rikko?"

"She still does..."

Rikko and Aki sat quietly for a long time, until Aki decided to break the silence. "Rikko?" Aki's sister looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"How did Naruto die?" Rikko's face saddened at the mention of Naruto's name, and sighed. She knew she'd had to tell her sooner or later.

"He was crossing the street..." Her eyes filled with tears. "He just didn't see the truck turn the corner..." Hot tears streamed down the girls faces. They especially liked Naruto a lot as a brother. He always seemed to be happy about something, no matter what the circumstances. Even when there was no hope left, he made them smile. But now he was gone. Forever.

Sakura wasn't taking it any better than her sisters, if not worse. The very first thing she thought as soon as she witnessed Naruto's death was that it was her fault.

_'I could've stopped it...' _She thought miserably. _'If I just called him back like I was going to... he'd still be here. It's my fault... It's my fault...' _

"It's not your fault, dear." A voice assured her. Sakura's head shot up from the table and looked to where the voice came from.

"Aunt Yumi?" Sakura asked, surprised to see her aunt just pop into her kitchen out of nowhere. "But where's Aunt--"

"I'm right here, sweetie." Another voice came from behind her. Sakura jumped and turned around to see her Aunt Tsuki. Both aunts were the same age as Sakura's mother would've been, and they were both dressed in normal clothing, something you wouldn't expect a witch to wear.

"We heard what happened." Yumi replied sadly. Sakura started to cry again.

"Why- Why didn't I... c-call him back?" She sobbed. "I'm so stupid! I'm never gonna learn to just trust my instincts!"

"Oh, sometimes you'll get yourself killed doing that." Tsuki said without thinking.

" 'Killed?' Because of me that's what happened to Naruto!" Sakura cried. Yumi gave her sister a death glare.

"Thanks Tsuki, I'll take it from here." Then she sat down beside Sakura and held her as she cried. "Now you listen to me," She told her gently. " Accidents happen to people everyday and there's never anyone's fault. And what happened to Naruto was_ certainly not _your fault." Sakura was still sobbing.

"First my mom and now the only boy that I ever loved." She sniffed. Yumi and Tsuki looked at each other regretfully.

"Oh, sweetheart." Yumi started gently. "We're sorry." Sakura's eyes widened as she remembered the curse of her family.

"You..." She said quietly. She shot up from her seat and out of Yumi's arms. "It was you!!" She shouted as more tears formed in her emerald eyes.

"Sakura, try to understand." Tsuki replied meekly. "We never knew that the curse would go this far. We didn't know that you really loved him."

"WELL I DID!!!" She yelled furiously. She went into another room to retrieve a huge twelve inch spell book. "Your curse took him away from me, so your gonna bring him back!" She exclaimed as she slammed the book down on the table.

"Sakura, you know we can't do that. Even if we did, it wouldn't be Naruto anymore. It would be his opposite; something unnatural and dangerous. Possibley evil."

"I DON'T CARE!! I'D STILL LOVE HIM!!! I JUST WANT HIM BACK!!!"

Yumi and Tsuki just stood in uncomfortable silence, looking at their angry pink-haired niece. Sakura's angry eyes saddened.

"Please? For me?" Sakura asked hopefully. No answer. "Please..." Sakura started to break down again. "How? How could you do this? What's this curse supposed to prove anyway?! All it does is take away anyone that we fall in love with!"

"Sakura, it's anything but easy to explain this to you--"

"Well, start explaining!!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura, it's something that can't be explained! You have to understand that!"

"If it's something that can't be explained, then how am I supposed to understand it?!"

"It's something you have to figure out all on your own!!" Sakura was taken back. This was the first time that one of her aunts had raised her voice at her. But Sakura didn't say anything. All she could do was glare.

-

The next morning, Yumi and Tsuki took Rikko and Aki to school while Sakura stayed home to rest. She had the sheets over her head and her eyes closed, but of course, she couldn't sleep, not with everything happening so fast. First her mom, then Naruto, then her crazy aunts show up out of nowhere...

_'Well that says it all,' _She thought. _'My life's officially screwed.' _At least that's what she thought until she heard a voice call her name.

"Sakura."

_What was that? It sounded like such a pretty voice._

"Hey. Sakura. Wake up."

_Hello pretty voice how are you?_

"SAKURA HARUNO!! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUTTA BED RIGHT _NOW!!!!!" _ Sakura jolted out of bed only to be face to face with Ino.

Sakura blinked. "Ino?"

Ino smiled. "Hey forehead Girl! How's it going?"


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS SUPERDY-DUPERTY-EXTEREMELY-I'LL-DIE-IF-YOU-DON'T-PAY-ATTENTION-TO-THIS-IMPORTANT!!!! I made a HUGE (note the word "huge" type in big letters!) mistake in the first chapter! and i'm too lazy to try to edit it! if you don't read this then you won't understand the ending of the story!! ok, in the first chapter when Sakura asked Ino to promise her that they'd always be friends... THAT WAS NOT WAS SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY!!! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY,

"Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure. What?"

"Can you promise me that... when we die... we'll die together?" Ino smiled at her friend's question.

"I would like that more than anything in the world. I promise."

I MEAN, GOOD LORD SAKURA! YOUR LINES AREN'T THAT HARD TO MEMORIZE!!!

sakura: sorry! please don't turn this story into a yuri!

ok, now that's just SICK! i don't write yuri, yaoi, or lemons of any kind! but anyhoo... thanx for paying attention! now i can LIVE!! ... you didn't hear that.


	3. ino returns

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! I fooled you into thinking that my author's note was a chapter so you would read it!! But if you were clever enough to see through my deception and not read it, THEN YOU BETTER GO BACK AND READ IT!!!! WARNING: IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE ENDING OF THE STORY!!! SO SUCK IT UP AND DEAL WITH IT!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ... you didn't hear that.

disclaimer: but i don't wanna!!! (my older cousin walks over and gives me a super noogie! nooo!) SAY IT! SAY IT! fine, fine! sigh i don't own naruto...

_real_ chapter 2: Ino returns

_recap: "SAKURA HARUNO GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUTTA BED RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!" Sakura jolted out of bed only to be face to face with Ino. Sakura blinked. "Ino?" Ino smiled. "Hey, forehead Girl! How's it going?" _

A few hours after Ino arrived, Sakura had already told her what had happened. But this time she didn't cry. She was just depressed. Ino was sitting on the bed with Sakura's head in her lap, listening deeply to Sakura's stories about Naruto, trying to comfort her as she stroked her pink hair. Suddenly Sakura looked up at Ino.

"Oh, sorry." She said with a laugh. "I must be boring you with all my rambling." Ino grinned at her.

"Not at all. In fact, I guess I sorta..." Her voice trailed off.

"You what?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I sorta... envy you." Sakura sat up and blinked at Ino.

"Envy me? Why?" Not really wanting to explain why because it was so obvious and that she knew that she'd have to tell Sakura made her face turn pink.

"Because... you had an awsome relationship with someone who really loved you and you really loved him. A _real _relationship. And not someone who does... this." She moved her long bang aside to reveal the bloody bandaid, which obviously needed to be changed.

"Oh... Ino." Sakura breathed, half sympathetic and half scolding. _**You'd think by now she would've learned! CHA!**_Sakura had to agree with her inner for once. Ino always had a reputation for being attracted to bad boys, drinkers, and wife abuser type of guys. Probably for their looks. Definetely.

Sakura went and got a new bandaid for Ino. The old one that Ino put on was stuck on there pretty good, so Sakura decided to take advantage over this.

"Alright, hold still." She whispered.

"Why? What are you--"

"RRRIIPP!!!!!!!"

"OOWWWW!!!! Geez! What was that for?!"

"For once _again, _picking a guy that would put this cut on you in the first place!" Sakura scolded as she gently placed the new bandaid on the cut. "Ino, you oughta learn by now. You do this all the time: You date a guy you barely know, he hurts you, you come back here, and I always help you get back up again. And I'd always have my hopes up thinking that you would stop doing this and find a man who can protect you, and not someone who you have to protect yourself from."

"Sakura, I'm sorry." Ino whispered as tears formed in her blue eyes. Sakura sighed.

"Ino, let's face it: I'm not gonna be here forever to help you get back on your feet. You need to wise up."

"Sakura don't say that!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura was confused.

"Say what?"

"Don't say that you're not gonna be here forever to help me!! It's freaking me out."

"Why? Because you're so despreate for help?"

"NO! Because you're making sound like that you're...gonna die, or something." Sakura's eyes widened. "Sakura... please don't talk like that anymore. It's like a betrayal to our promise, remember?"

_flashback_

_"Ino, can you promise me something?"_

_"Sure. What?" _

_"Can you promise me that when we die... we'll die together?" Ino smiled sweetly at Sakura's question._

_"I would like that more than anything in the world. I promise." _

_end flashback_

Sakura looked up at Ino, ashamed that she didn't remember their promise. "I remember, Ino." They smiled at each other. "And do you know why I asked you to keep that promise, Ino?" Ino shook her head. "I'm not trying to freak you out, but..." Her voice trailed off for a second. "This world... is getting so dangerous for us to live in. And by us I mean you and me. And these people are so scared of the truth about us, that they're probably willing to do anything to get rid of that fear." Ino's eyes widened, but then she smiled.

"Well, then we'll just have to be on the D.L! Besides girl, we're both fiesty! We ain't gonna let some supersticious nut cases run us down!" Sakura grinned at her blonde friend. That was Ino for ya. Always smiling about something. Well, maybe not _always._ But it was good enough for Sakura.

-

"It's been so long since I've been here, Sakura. I doubt they remember me." Ino said, slightly discouraged.

"Oh, I'm sure they do. They're not the kind to be underestimated." Sakura assured her.

"But what if they don't like me?" Before Sakura could answer, the door burst open and in came Rikko and Aki.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" They shouted. Sakura looked at them and pointed to her left. The girls looked and gawked.

"Uh, hi." Ino said a little shyly while waving slightly.

"INO!!!" The hyperactive girls screamed, practically in Sakura's ear. They ran over to Ino and embraced her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Yeah, thanks. Now my ear is _bleeding!!" _Sakura replied annoyingly. Just then, Sakura's aunt's came in and immediately saw Ino.

"Oh, my... This beautiful young woman can't possibely be Ino?" Yumi replied as she beamed at the said "beautiful young woman."

"Hi, Aunt Yumi." Ino breathed. Even though they weren't related, Sakura's family always treated Ino like family. Well, except Sakura's mom. She never liked it when Ino called her "Aunt 'K.' " Yumi came over and gave Ino a hug, followed by Tsuki.

That night, Sakura decided to take Ino out to go shopping. Even though Sakura was still thirteen, she had permission from her aunts to drive their car. She was actually a really good driver, and she could pass off as eighteen with a transormation jutsu if she wanted. However, the moment they came out of the store would change their lives.

They started to get into a fight about whether or not a tomato was a fruit or a vegatable.

"Ino, I totally understand that you don't get it because you're a blonde, but I'm telling you, A TOMATO IS A FREAKIN' FRUIT!!!!"

"You're the one being stupid!! If a tomato is a fruit, then why is a tomato on 'Veggie Tales,' HUH?!"

"That doesn't prove ANYTHING!!! They have _GRAPES_ on 'Veggie Tales' too!!"

"Well, _that's _retarded! Why would they put _fruit _on a show about _vegetables?" _

"How the heck should I know? I'm not the one who decided to put grapes and a tomato on a vegetable show."

"Sakura, what are you talking about? I happen to know for a fact that a tomato is a vegatable."

"No...it's...NOT!!!"

"You-You know what? Let's just drop it!"

"Fine, fine. Just get in the car. I gotta go get my watch which _you _threw into the field when I first disagreed with you about the whole tomato thing!" Sakura exclaimed as she pointed an accusing finger at Ino. She went to the field beside her to retreive her watch, leaving Ino alone to get in the car. Only a minute passed before the gold watch was recovered. But when she started back toward the car, a sudden feeling swept over her. It was a feeling of warning, a feeling that told her to run away as fast and far as she can. But she ignored it; she figured it was nothing. When she got to the car, the feeling swept over her again. She looked inside the car and found to her shock...nothing. Ino wasn't inside the car.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! A CLIFFIE!!! where is Ino? what about Coga? what is this mysterious feeling that sakura is getting? whatever happened to inner sakura? why am i asking _you _all these questions? stayed tuned to find out! And you must review!! if you don't then the story will stop RIGHT HERE!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! ...ahem.


	4. the problem we fixed sorta

I'm on a roll! I can't stop writing!! No seriously. I CAN'T STOP!!! Oh, the pain in my fingers! I haven't eaten or slept in weeks!!! The computer won't allow me to stop!! It has a mind of it's own!! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!! ...ok i know what you're thinking: that was completely random. but can you blame me? i had nothing else to type and i have a knack for saying crazy crap that doesn't make sense. even if it's not funny! SO SHUT UP, DEAL WITH IT, AND READ THE STORY!!! pleez?

disclaimer: pay attention cuz i'm only gonna say it once: I. DON'T. OWN. NARUTO.

chapter 3: The problem we fixed...sorta...

_recap: As Sakura neared the car, the feeling swept over her again. She looked inside the car and to her shock she found...nothing. Ino wasn't in the car. _

Sakura's eyes widened in fear as the feeling once again came over her, even stronger than ever. Then she realized that the feeling was none other than her instincts. The instincts that she didn't listen to when Naruto was killed. They were telling her to run away, and fast. She started to, but inner Sakura stopped her.

_**'What are you doing?! What about Ino?' **_Sakura stopped at the loud voice of her inner. She was right; she couldn't leave her. She turned back to the car, scared as heck.

"I-Ino?" She called nervously. "W-Where are you?" No answer. "Ino, please answer me." Silence. Sakura's emerald eyes began to fill with tears. She was really freaking out now. She began to run. Fast and hard as she could, calling Ino's name. Her mind was clouded with the worst possibilities so it didn't occur to her that the intelligent thing to do was to get in the car to look for Ino.

Minutes that seemed like years began to fly by and Sakura was beginning to panic. Still running down the road with hot tears pouring down her face, she started to promptly hypervenilate when she saw two figures in the darkness. She knew immediately who it was: Coga and Ino. And Coga was angry.

"Coga! Please stop! I'm sorry!!" Ino screamed. Coga was screaming, cursing and angrily thrashing her around. He was obviously drunk. Then he made the mistake that cost him his life. He punched Ino hard in the face. Sakura immediately forgot about her fear and suddenly turned more furious than she's ever been at anything. Her eyes began to glow a bright, light pink color, pinkish-red chakra began to pour out, and the atmosphere around her began to change dramatically. This is what happens when a kunoichi witch gets furious beyond belief. Ino looked up and noticed her and immediately knew what was about to happen. Sakura bared her teeth at Coga and growled.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SONOFA--" Sakura was interrupted by Ino.

"Sakura, don't!! Get away from here!!" Coga stared at the person that Ino was yelling at. His eyes widened in disbelief. Whatever he was looking at, it didn't seem human. The more he stared the more frightening she became. She began to grow fangs, her hands began to grow and her nails turned to claws. The pinkish-red chakra turned into a blood-red color, and the glow in her eyes also turned red. Every second she got worse. The red chakra swirled around her, forming a shape of some kind. When it gathered, the shape took the form of a fox.

Ino stared, mouth agaped. "Th-The K-Kuuybi?!" She exclaimed fightenedly. "But there's just no way!!"

"What is that thing?!" Coga screamed at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, as quick as it had come, the fox-shaped chakra lunged after him.

-

After it attacked, the fox-shaped chakra had disappeared, but Sakura was still in her demonic form. The force of the impact should've at least pierced Coga's heart, yet low and behold, there he lay, still breathing. Sakura walked over to him and glared when she discovered that he was still alive.

"IF THAT DIDN'T KILL YOU, THEN I'LL FINISH YOU OFF MYSELF!!" She growled in a demonic voice. Ino ran over to her, spun her around and looked her dead in the eye.

"Sakura, I know that's not you talking. It's that monster. You'd never want to hurt people like this." Sakura glared at her with blood red eyes with black slits. It was definetely not Sakura anymore. Because her voice was completely replaced with the Kuuybi's.

"STAY OUT OF THIS. UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE TOO..." Ino started to panic. She didn't know what to do now. Except the only thing she could think of, even though it'd probably get her killed. She faced Sakura, and slapped her. Hard. Sakura, or the Kuuybi, was taken back by this sudden action.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, SAKURA!!" Ino screamed. "Don't let this thing take over you! You're stronger than that! But you're not some demon!" Sakura just stared at Ino. "Oh, Sakura... where are you? I know you're in there somewhere." Suddenly, Sakura bent over and coughed up blood. All that monsterous chakra took a lot out of her.

"Sakura! Are you all right?" Ino asked. Sakura slowly looked back up at her, with her normal emerald eyes and sweet smile.

"Ehehe... Yeah, I guess so." Ino sighed in relief and smiled back.

"Sakura, do you remember anything?" Sakura frowned. She looked down in shame and slightly nodded. "Well, it's not all bad. You didn't kill him you just knocked him out, so when he wakes up he'll think it was all a dream." That made Sakura feel a little better. They both smiled and looked at Coga. They did a double-take. They stared at him with hopeful expressions, thinking that if they stared long enough...he would start breathing again.

(A/N: i was gonna end the chapter right here but then the chapter would be too short. I HATE SHORT CHAPTERS!!)

"Oh...oh, my..." Ino stuttered. "OH. MY. GOD. OMIGAWD!!!!" Sakura shot up and clasped her hand over Ino's mouth.

"Shut up, Ino-pig!" She whispered loudly. "Do ya want somebody to hear?" Ino shoved Sakura's hand off her mouth.

"Sakura, we just _killed _somebody." She whispered so that only Sakura could hear. "Don't blame me if I'm _freaking out!!!" _Sakura stared regretfully at Coga's lifeless body but then shot her attention back to Ino.

"WHAT?! WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT'S ALL THIS 'WE' STUFF?!" She practically shouted as she pointed her finger to herself and to Ino back and forth.

"Whatever, just be quiet!" Ino retorted. "Now what are we gonna do about this?" She asked frantically. Sakura stared, but only one thing came to mind: they'd have to get rid of the body.

-

They car was a ways off so Sakura and Ino had a pretty hard time dragging the heavy body of Coga until they reached it. They decided to put the body in the trunk, (duh) but it didn't work out as planned. The car belonged to Tsuki and it was _way _outta date, so the trunk was _really _small. It got to the point to where when Ino couldn't close the trunk down any further, Sakura pulled out a shovel from outta nowhere and started banging the top of the trunk until it closed.

"Geez, this car is _way _outta date." Ino said. "How old do you think it is?"

"Probably as old as Aunt Tsuki." Sakura replied jokingly.

-

_With Tsuki:_

"ACHOO!!"

sniff "I have the strangest feeling that someone is talking about me..."

-

_Back with the murderers--I mean, Sakura and Ino... :_

"Kay, we finally got him in." Ino replied.

"Yeah." Sakura said uncharacteristicly. Ino looked over at her and stared at the shovel in her hands.

"Uh, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, where'd you get that shovel?" Sakura looked and stared at the shovel with a shocked expressin because she just now noticed it.

"Uhh...I... really don't know..." She replied sheepishly. They both sweatdropped bigtime. But they decided to ignore that for now. Right now, they just had to deal with the problem (Coga) that they fixed...sorta...

-

"Hey Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry for the whole tomato thing." Sakura smiled.

"It's a'ight." They were both quiet for a while until Ino broke the silence.

"So is the proper way to pronounce it 'tomato' or 'tom-ah-to?' "

"Tomato." Sakura answered quickly.

"I don't know... 'tom-ah-to' sounds more proper."

"I'm telling you Ino, it's 'tomato.' "

"Uh, no Sakura. I'm pretty sure it's 'tom-ah-to.' "

"Tomato."

"Tom-ah-to."

"Tomato."

"Tom-ah-to."

"TOMATO!!"

"TOM-AH-TO!!"

TBC...

I know, it was a little corny in the middle of the story. But cut me some slack! It's almost midnight, I'm over at my cousin's house where my littler cousin who's not even a year old yet is screaming at the top of his lungs, I'm tired and I CAN'T CONCENTRATE!!! cough. so anyhoo...i hope you studied cuz here are your daily questions!:

1) what was coga's deal? i mean, seriously!! that jerk!!!

2)how the HECK did sakura get the nine-tailed fox inside her?! dun-dun-dun!

and the final and most important question in the history of the world...

3)Seriously. is it tomato or tom-ah-to? I NEED TO KNOW!!!


	5. opposites attract

hello! and welcome back 2 the Price is Right!!--ahem, uh, i mean kunoichi witches!! yeah, let's go with that! just kidding. anyhoo...i feel totally retarded! i'm new to this whole writing fan fic thing, so today i tried to see if i had gotten any reviews because i was bored, right? well i couldn't figure how to check them even after i was at the review deal on my account so i'm sitting here going, "maybe it doesn't show up until _after _somebody reviews." so i'm thinking nobody reviewed yet and i didn't really think much of it until i was looking over my story on fanfiction to make sure i didn't make any mistakes, i look at the top and i see 1 review! so i'm like, "YAY!!!!!!!!! I GOT A REVIEW!!!!" so i will continue to write! YAY ME!!! clap-clap-clap-clap-clap! so thank you so very much, **that art chick-girl**!!

disclaimer: i don't own naruto, but kishimoto-san does wit his bad self!

chapter 4: opposites attract

"Sakura, what are we gonna do?" Ino asked miserablely as Sakura drove the car down the dark road. For once, Sakura didn't have an answer. They (meaning Sakura) had just accidentely killed Ino's abusive boyfriend, had his body in the trunk and they still haven't decided the proper way to pronounce tomato. (A/N: i just had to put that in there!) Sakura had a tortured gleam in her eye.

"Ino, I...I really don't know." They sunk their heads low in shame, but Sakura's head sunk down lower. Until Ino screamed for her to watch the road before they hit an eighteen-wheeler.

"Whoa...sorry Ino." Sakura breathed after she dodged the truck.

" 'SORRY?' " Ino echoed furiously. "Sakura, you nearly got us killed, and all you can say is, 'SORRY?!' "

"Well if we're dead then at least we wouldn't have to go to prison when they catch us with Coga's body in the trunk!!"

"Oh, yeah. You have a point. Hell would be _a lot better than prison!!!!" _

"_I'M ALREADY THERE!!!!!" __**Cha! You got that right! **_ Both girls glared at each other then looked away to pout.

"You know, it's really a wonder how we're best friends." Ino chimed angrily. "I mean we're complete opposites."

"Yeah, well they say opposites attract." Sakura replied just as angry. Her eyes widened.

_'Opposites.' _

She slammed on the brakes which sent Ino flying into the next dimension. cough... err, the windshield. She had the biggest smile on her face (Sakura of course. Definetely not Ino.)

"What the heck is your problem?!" Ino yelled when she recovered from the impact of the windshield.

"INO! THAT'S IT!! YOU'RE A GENIUS!!!" Sakura screamed in delight.

"WHAT? WHAT'S IT?! WHY AM I A GENIUS?!?! _HOW _CAN I BE A GENIUS?! I'M A BLONDE!!" Ino screamed back. Ignoring the last comment, Sakura excitedly explained.

"Don't you see? We can get out of this whole wrap scott-free without going to prison _or _Hell! _And _get you a really good man!"

"_Really? _What's his name?" Ino asked, only paying attention to the last part.

"Ino, stay with me now. I have an idea that will get us out of trouble. So people won't think that we accidentely killed someone." Sakura explained slowly enough for Ino to understand. Ino stared at her for a few seconds before it finally hit her.

"Oh!" Ino said enthusiastically.

_"Oh!" _Sakura replied mockingly. "Seriously, listen! The Aunts have a huge spell book that has a spell in it--"

"Well, duh." Ino interrupted.

"Ino, shut up." Sakura said dryly. "This spell can bring people back to life! Only when it does, they come back as their opposites. Like, all vicious and destructive!"

"But, Coga's already vicious and destructive." Ino said innocently.

"Exactly." Sakura said with a coy smile. Once again, it took Ino a minute before it hit her.

"Oh!" She said more enthusiastically than before.

_"Oh!" _Sakura mocked before whacking Ino on the head.

-

They silently pulled up in the driveway so that the aunts wouldn't hear them.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! How are we gonna get the body passed the aunts?" Ino asked. Sakura mentally slapped her forehead. She hadn't thought all the way through. Suddenly she looked up at the door and saw a little white note taped to it.

"Hey, hey! There's a note!" She got out of the car and ran to the wooden door. "Ino!" She shouted to the car. Ino poked her head out of the window.

"What?!" She whispered loudly.

"I can't believe how lucky we are! The aunts took the girls to a PTA meeting! There's no one home!" Ino blinked.

"Lucky? For sure, NOT!!!" Sakura frowned at Ino's negativity. But she couldn't blame her.

"Oh, be quiet." She said dryly. She got back in the car and parked it in the garage and Ino got out to open the door that led out of the garage and into the kitchen. They dragged the body in and set it on the kitchen table.

"Alright. Where is it?" Ino asked.

"What?" Sakura asked back. It was Ino's turn to mentally slap her forehead. Though Sakura is very bright, sometimes she could be so dense.

"The _spellbook, _Sakura." Ino replied in an irritated tone.

"Oh. Well _sorry!" _She replied back. _**'Geez! She's getting touchy!' **_Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura returned with the giant book and turned it to a certain page. All the words were written in symbols, so nobody else could read it. Of course, Sakura and Ino were raised in witch families and were in the middle of being taught how to read the strange writing when they were little. But since the town has gotten even more suspicious over the years, their teaching was put off. So they only knew a little about the language, which would definetely be a problem.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any idea what this says?"

"Not a clue."

"Oh, boy."

-

An hour after they got the book out, the girls were still trying to decode the language with _Witch Language for Dummies. _(A/N: i know it's corny. -- leave me alone.XD )

"Sakura, this book's not helping us to read the other book!" Ino whined.

"Ugh! I _know _Ino!" Sakura yelled as she rubbed her temples, obviously annoyed and getting a headache from Ino's constant complaining. She glanced at the book that Ino was reading and studied it for about a minute.

"Hey, Ino?"

"What?"

"What book is that?"

"_Witch Language for Dummies. _Why?"

"Look at the title." Sakura told her through clenched teeth. Ino turned it around to look at the title.

" _'Spanish for Dummies.' _" She read. "Oh! No wonder it didn't make sense!" Sakura slapped her forehead before she whacked Ino over the head with her fist. After about five minutes of fighting and reading the right guide book, Sakura and Ino understood enough to read the spell book.

"Alright," Sakura breathed. "It says,"

_"First, take the Mingra-dipped needles--"_

" 'Mingra?' " Ino echoed.

"It's an old potion that's forbidden because of it's destructive properties." Sakura casually explained as if she was talking about the wheather.

"If _I _didn't know about it, then where did _you _hear of it?"

"My aunts are the ones who created it. Which explains why it's forbidden." Ino sweatdropped at the last comment. "Anyway, as I was saying,"

_"Take the Mingra-dipped needles and insert through eyes."_

" 'I-Insert through...eyes?' " Ino said in a nervous voice. "Sakura, how can you stand this medical stuff?"

"Hey! I'm just as nervous as you are! I never did stuff like this before!"

"You mean you have no idea what your doing?!"

"Well as long as we follow the book, we should be fine!"

"O-Okay..." They both glanced back at the book.

"It says to repeat this spell as we insert the needles...gulp...through the eyes." Sakura read.

"Alright, what's the spell?" Ino asked. Sakura turned the book around to where they can both see it. "Hey, hey! Look!"

"What?"

" 'Copata ningra!' " Ino exclaimed.

"So?"

"That was the spell that you cast on Kiba when we were six!!" Sakura blinked and looked at the words.

"Oh yeah!" She said with a smile. "Remember, he couldn't get rid of that rash for weeks!!" Both girls laughed at the

memory.

"Uh, okay,okay! Seriously. We need to get this over with." Sakura said rather quickly.

"Okay." Ino whispered as she let out a deep breath. Once again, they glanced at the spell book and read:

_" Masoras es noras nay, cox wended noras nex._

_Patrus het toras ley, horendas roleted rex." _

The needles were an inch away from piercing Coga's eyes when all of the sudden, his eyes shot open.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girls screamed at the top of their lungs as they dropped the needles. Coga sat up and his eyes darkened, even though they were completely black to begin with. He looked at Ino, and glared daggers at her before he lunged. His strong hands wrapped and tightened around her throat, forcing her to struggle for air and for her life.

"AHH---Coga...stop...! ...Sakura..."

"INO!!!!" Sakura panicked and couldn't think straight, which resulted in her taking out a kunai and throwing it into Coga's back. His eyes widened and he collasped beside Ino.

"You killed him!!...Again."

TBC...

man, sakura's havin a rough night. well, at least for once she followed her instincts...even though it caused her to kill the guy a second time. lol! Well, unfortunetly i have to end the chapter here for now. Sorry i didn't answer the questions i gave you in the previous chapter! WAAAH!!! DON'T EAT ME!! (runs in bedroom closet and locks door) GET BACK CANNIBLES!!! anyhoo... (i love saying that!) I'll try to answer all your questions in the next chapter! but i'm not making any promises... well in the meantime, stay tuned!


	6. Don't be negative!

hey party peoples! i got more reviews! YAY ME! clap-clap-clap-clap! wait a minute, didn't do that clapping thing in the last chapter? aw, screw it. who cares? the point is that i got more reviews! even though it's only four reviews, it's enough to keep me typing! thank u my wunnerful viewers, whose names i don't remember... just kidding! just kidding! lol!

disclaimer: do i _look _like masashi kishimoto to you?

chapter 5: Don't be negative!

_recap: Sakura panicked and couldn't think straight which resulted in her pulling out a kunai and throwing it into Coga's back. His eyes widened and he fell over beside Ino. "You killed him!...again."_

For the longest time, both girls didn't say anything, until Sakura broke the silence.

"Oookaaayyy...this didn't turn out as planned." She said in a nervous voice.

"Ya think?" Ino said, just as nervously.

"..."

"..."

"AAHHHH!!!!!!!! OMIGAWD!!!! OMIGAWD!!!! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW?!?!?!?!?!" Both girls ran around in circles like the panicking maniacs that they were and screamed so loud that it was a miracle that their lungs didn't burst and they didn't die by drowning in their own blood.

"Okay, okay, okay. We have...to calm...down." Sakura whispered, trying to control herself.

"You're right." Ino agreed. "There's only one thing left to do."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh, but why _my_ backyard?" Sakura complained. Ino gave her a confusing look.

"Huh?? What are you talking about?" Sakura gave her a confusing look too.

"Well, what are _you _talking about?"

"I was talking about going to the police." Sakura's eyes became saucers.

"Are you crazy?! They'll put me away for life for first degree murder!"

"Sakura, please. It was self defense. You saved my life!"

"Not according to everyone else in this supersticious town! And that _includes _the police! They _hate _us, remember?!" Ino stared at her with half disappointed and half angry eyes.

"Sakura," She started. "I'm really disappointed in you."

"Huh?"

"This is the problem with you; you're always so sure of yourself, yet you're too much of a coward to prove it! You are one of the _last _people that I would've expected to be a coward. You always cabable of defending yourself, but when it comes to big stuff like this, you run. Everytime. Well, I say it's time that you come out of your cowardly days of hiding! We are gonna go up there to the police station, and you are gonna tell them the whole story. Then they'll see that you're telling the truth, and you'll finally have the confinence that you've been missing for so long!" She exclaimed as she started to walk out the door.

"You know, they hate your family too." Sakura said cooly. "And they'll find some false way to prove that _you _were my accomplise in the murder."

Ino stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned her head towards Sakura. "What do you have in mind?"

-

Both girls were in Sakura's backyard, covered in dirt with shovels in hand and in a four-feet deep hole.

"Oh, Sakura, we're bound to get caught!"

"No we're not! Now quit being so negative!"

"Alright..." Ino paused to think of something positive. "Well, it can't get any worse than this." She said with a weak smile. And at that instant that she said that, it started to pour down rain. Ino's weak smile immediately faded and her eyes began to shake.

"Don't-Don't be negative, Ino." Sakura told her.

"O-Okay. It can't get any worse than _this."_ She repeated. And at that instant lightning struck and hit the shovels, causing them to burst into a million pieces. Luckly, the girls weren't hurt, but their hair stood out on end from the lightning. Sakura looked at Ino. Her look was unreadable. But she _was_ annoyed. Since they didn't have any shovels, they had to bury Coga by putting the dirt (now mud) back in the hole with their hands, which made them even dirtier.

"Well," Ino said. "It can't get any worse than _this!" _Just then, lightning struck the house thus, setting the roof on fire.

"WILL YOU STOP IT?!" Sakura yelled in an annoyed tone.

"YOU TOLD ME NOT TO BE NEGATIVE!" Ino yelled back.

"YEAH, BUT I DIDN'T SAY TO SET THE HOUSE ON FIRE!! CONTROL YOUR MAGIC ONCE IN A WHILE WILL YA?!"

"BUT I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!"

"THEN I GUESS YOU'RE A JINX!!! BECAUSE EVERYTIME I'M WITH YOU SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS!!"

"Like _what?" _

"Remember the time we had to get Aunt Motoko's wedding cake to her wedding?"

"Oh, yeah. 94 is _not _a very good age to get married. So what about it?"

"THE OLD CAR THAT _YOU _CONVINCED ME TO DRIVE BROKE DOWN AND BLEW UP WITH THE CAKE IN IT!!!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT IT WOULD BREAK DOWN?!"

"THE CAR WAS MADE IN THE 1960'S AND RAN ON 7,000 MILES! ANYONE WITH A SECOND GRADE EDUCATION WOULD'VE GUESSED IT WOULD BREAK DOWN!!!"

"YOU KNOW, SOMETIMES YOU REALLY HURT MY FEELINGS!!"

"OH, POOR BABY! SUCK IT UP, WILL YA?!"

Suddenly they stopped. It was quiet. There was absolutely no sound. Not even the roar of the fire. Because there was no fire. The house looked brand new, as if the fire was never there. Sakura and Ino slowly turned around to see Yumi and Tsuki giving them irritated looks.

"What's going on here?" Yumi asked. Sakura and Ino exchanged nervous looks, looked back at the confused aunts and gave them a weak smile.

"Uhhh...nothing!" They both said in unsure yet confident voices.

"Looks more like burning the house down." Tsuki said. Sakura and Ino looked shamefully at the ground.

"Sorry..." They practically whispered.

"You know, if you two would spend less time fighting and more time working together and getting along, you might've been able to put out the fire and could've avoided this whole thing." Yumi said in a scolding tone.

"Sorry..." They whispered again.

"You're lucky that we came here when we did. Otherwise the house would be burnt to a crisp by now." Tsuki piped up.

"So you guys put out the fire?" Ino asked.

"No, Rikko and Aki did." Yumi said sarcastically. Ino's eyes widened with amazement.

"Really?! Since when did they get so good at their magic?!" Ino exclaimed. Everyone sweatdropped and slapped their foreheads. (A/N: rare combination! lol!)

Then she leaned over to Tsuki and whispered so the girls couldn't hear.

"She's got your brains, Tsuki." Yumi whispered.

"Ino, why are you such a blonde all the time?!" Sakura yelled in annoyance.

"And Sakura's got your tounge." Tsuki whispered back. Then the aunts turned to the girls and for the first time, noticed how dirty they were.

"Oh, good Heavens!! What have you two been doing out here?!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Uhhh..." They started.

"Oh, that doesn't matter now. Just get inside and get cleaned up! And _don't _sit on any furniture! I _just _cleaned the house!"

-

After a while, when Aki and Rikko were put to bed and the girls had their showers, Sakura and Ino sat on Sakura's bed to talk about what had happened.

"Sakura," Ino said quietly as tears came to her eyes. "We just _buried _someone in your backyard. What are we gonna do?"

"Relax. We just have to be on the down low. No one really cared about Coga anyway, right? So we won't have to worry about interrigation."

"D.L? Okay. I can do that." Ino breathed. Sakura looked into Ino's sad, blue eyes. She looked like she was in pain. Not physically. Emotionally. And that's the worst kind of pain.

"Ino?" She asked.

"Mm-hmm?"

"Why did Coga come after you?"

Ino sighed heavily, a sign that she was about to explain either a super-incredibley-long story, or something that she really didn't want to talk about at the moment.

"Coga has always been...ruthless. And always hated the idea of someone leaving him. So everytime I even _thought _about leaving him, he would hit me. Said he was just teaching me a lesson because he loved me."

"Why did you put up with it?" Sakura asked.

"Because I thought he would kill me." Sakura looked at Ino with amazement. How she ever made it without already being killed, she'll never know.

"Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"How old was he?"

"..." Ino didn't say anything.

"Ino."

"...17." She said slowly with shame.

Sakura didn't say anything. She wasn't surprised. And so she couldn't find words to say that she hadn't said before. So she stayed silent. But that didn't mean that her _mind _was silent.

_**'Well I for one am GLAD that we killed that JERK!!! That'll teach him to mess with our Ino!! CHA!' **__Inner Sakura yelled. But outer Sakura didn't say--err... think anything about that. She was however, thinking of the first time she killed him. _

_'How?' She thought. 'How is the Kuuybi inside __me__?" _

_flashback_

_"Naruto, don't you dare give up on me!" Sakura yelled as she pumped a light green chakra throughout Naruto's bashed, crushed and bloody body. It was after he was hit by the truck and Sakura was trying to heal him. _

_"Sakura...it's no use. I'm already dead...don't blame...yourself." _

_"No, no NO!! NARUTO YOU STAY WITH ME, YOU HEAR?!" She screamed as the green chakra grew brighter. _

_"Sakura...give me...your hand." Sakura stared at him for a second and slowly reached out her hand to him. He took her hand in his, put it up to his mouth, and gentley bit her finger. Sakura winced slightly as she gave him a questioning look. Blood trickled down her hand as Naruto raised his own bloody hand. He put his injured hand into hers, their blood mixing. _

_"Naruto...what are you..." _

_"You'll probably need this more than I do. Use it well." He whispered as his eyes slowly closed. Sakura's eyes widened as tears came into them. The green chakra grew brighter than ever. _

_"NO!! NARUTO! DON'T GO!! DON'T GO!!!" _

_But he was already gone. _

_End flashback_

_'I don't know,' She thought. 'I just...don't.'_

TBC...

Haha! yet another cliffhanger! and i know that i didn't really answer the whole kuuybi question clearly but at least i gave you a hint, right? aw crap! i probably just spoiled it! don't hurt me!! the last time i spoiled a story i was in the hospital for months!!!!! just kidding. HA! i fooled you! or did i? dun-dun-dun! wait a minute, that doesn't make sense... OW! MY HEAD!! my head will feel a lot better if i got some reviews! pweety pwees?


	7. midnight margaritas!

YAY!!! MY HEAD FEELS SO MUCH BETTER!!!! thanx for the reviews! and thanx for telling me what the movie was called! i was gonna put a disclaimer for that in the first chapter, but when i went to do it, i was like, "...crap! i don't remember the name of the movie! NOOO!!! NOW I'M GONNA GET SUED!!!!" but thanx to some of my wunnerful viewers, the lawsuits stopped stalking me!!! YAY!

disclaimer: i don't own naruto _or _Practical Magic, but i love 'em both!!

**chapter 6: midnight margaritas! **

_"Sakura..."_

_'Hmm? What the-?'_

_"Hey...Sakura."_

_'Hey, it's the same voice from before.'_

_"Wake up, Sakura."_

_'How are you, pretty voice?'_

_"SAKURA! WAKE UP ALREADY!" _

The next thing Sakura knew, she was being gentley thrashed around. Now being awake, she opened her green eyes to find Ino's blue ones staring back at her.

_"Ino?! _It's the middle of the night! What are you--"

"Shh!" Ino interrupted. They were both quiet for a few seconds when they suddenly heard a distinctive sound.

"Hear that?" Ino asked with a mischievious smile on her face. Sakura looked back at her with the same look. The sound they heard was none other than a blender.

"Midnight Margaritas!" They both squealed with excitement. Of course, they weren't old enough to drink yet, so they just drink virgin Margaritas. The only thing it does to them is make them extremely hyper. (A/N: why they enjoy being hyper, no one knows.)

Sakura and Ino silently ran down the stairs as not to disturb Rikko and Aki. They burst into the kitchen to find the Aunts pouring a red colored drink into two glasses.

"Guess they heard the blender." Yumi said, noticing the girls' excited faces.

-

About three hours went by with Yumi and Tsuki drunk and Sakura and Ino extemely-extremely-to-the-max-extremely- hyper. Which at most times can be bad. Because when those two get that hyper, they start blabbing the truth when they lied or kept a secret. And in this case, they were telling _a lot _of things.

"So since we're all knee deep in Margarita and...sugar," Yumi said, refering the "sugar" thing to Sakura and Ino. "Is there anything you wanna tell us?"

Sakura and Ino started laughing their heads off because of God knows why.

"Okay, okay." Sakura said between laughs. "Remember when we were eleven and you two went out of town to Kyoto?"

"Yeah," Said Tsuki while smiling from being drunk. "What did you do? Throw a wild party?"

Sakura and Ino looked at each other.

"Yeah, we did..." Sakura started.

"In Chicago!" They both finished.

At that point, everybody started laughing their heads off.

"Well...haha...is there...haha...anything else...haha...you've been...haha...hiding from us?" Tsuki asked beween laughs.

"Well..." Both girls said mischieviously.

"Remember how I always used to go study at my friend Ami's house?" Ino said giggling. At hearing this, Sakura started busting out laughing.

"Yes..." Yumi said with a hint of seriousness in her tone. Ino tried to stifle a laugh, but failed miserabley.

"THERE WAS NO AMI!!! HIS NAME WAS SHIKAMARU!!!" She screamed in a fit of hysterical laughter. Oh, yeah. She was hyper.

"Oh, my Lord, if I wasn't so drunk I would be so mad at you two!!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Yeah, hey Yumi. Pour me a little more, would ya?" Tsuki slured in her drunken state.

Yumi reached for a bottle of Tequila and poured a little in Tsuki's drink. Ino looked up and stared at the bottle with a confused stare.

"I thought you were drinking margarita?" She asked.

"Yeah, but then it started to wear off, so I switched!" Tsuki replied, drunkly. (A/N: is that even a word??)

"Where did you...get it?" Ino asked.

"Oh, we just found it on the pourch. Someone left it! Suckers!!" Yumi and Tsuki high-fived at the last part.

Ino looked at Sakura and Sakura looked at Ino. They both recognized it. It was the same exact bottle of Tequila that Coga had.

TBC...

DUN-DUN-DUN!!! ANOTHER CLIFFY!! WOO!!! anything to keep you reading!! but i'm sorry that this chapter was kinda short. but i'll try to review very soon! don't kill me! WAAH!


	8. interrigated!

hey my wunnerful viewers! once again, thanx 4 the reviews!! alright, let's cut the crap. SOMEONE HIDE ME!!!!! THE LOG IS COMING!!!!! oh, how i HATE the log!

sasuke: i know where you're coming from. i hate the log too. it beats me in everything! even in lack of personality! who knew, huh?

i'm so sorry that those guys did that to you in the naruto abridged series that they created. they clearly don't have any lives.

sasuke: oh please. you're not sorry. you love that series! and you bust out laughing everytime i get beaten by the log!

yeah, i know! XP i just like reminding you! cuz i'm evil like that. anyway, to watch naruto the abridged series, go to it's hilarious!!!

disclaimer: i don't own naruto, but i love him! hate the log. grr...

**chapter 7: interrigated!...by Sasuke Uchiha. **

_recap: "Where did you...get that?" Ino asked. "Someone left it on the porch." Tsuki said. Ino looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at Ino. They both recognized it. It was the same exact bottle of tequila that Coga had."_

Sakura and Ino exchanged nervous glances. Though they didn't know how, they knew for sure that the bottle did indeed belong to Coga.

"Um, uh, Aunt Tsuki I don't think you should be drinking that." Ino said in a nervous voice as she took the bottle from the Aunts. Both Aunts immediately came out of their drunken state when they saw the worry in the girls' eyes.

"Girls," Yumi started slowly. "What's going on?"

"N-Nothing. Nothing. Why would you think that?" Sakura answered.

"Girls, I wasn't born yesterday. You both know very well that Tsuki and I can always tell when something is wrong with you. Now tell us, what is going on?"

Both girls stayed silent.

"Girls, answer her." Tsuki demanded.

No answer.

"What did you do?!" Yumi demanded.

The girls refused to answer. The only sound that was heard from them was the fast pounding of their hearts. They now knew that Ino and Sakura were hiding something.

Both aunts stood up from the table, with angry and disappointed gleams in their eyes.

"If you're not going to tell us what's wrong, then we won't be able to stay anymore." Yumi stated firmly.

Sakura and Ino looked down in shame. They knew that they couldn't tell them what happened. The Aunts walked out of the kitchen, and out of sight. Ino angrily took the bottle and threw it into the sink, causing it to smash into a million pieces.

Sakura hugged herself in fear. "I-Ino..."

"Don't even say it, Sakura!" Ino barked at her.

"But that's _Coga's _bottle, is it not? That is the _same exact one _he had!" Sakura loudly whispered in an angry tone.

"Look Sakura, it _can't _be. He couldn't have just left it on the doorstep!"

"But--"

"He was a problem, and what do you do when you have a problem? You fix it. And that's exactly what we did; we fixed our problem and it won't ever bother us again! You understand?!"

Sakura fumed. She didn't care who it was, she did _not_ like it when somebody talked to her like that. Like she was some three year old. Without another word, she stormed out of the room in an angry fit. She may not like being treated like a three year old but she certainly knew how to act like one.

-

Meanwhile the Aunts were in Rikko and Aki's room.

"What's that?" Aki asked as Tsuki handed her and Rikko two necklaces made of some kind of rope or vine.

"These are necklaces that you two need to keep on at all times for your protection. _Do not _take these off until we return. Understand?" Yumi explained in a firm voice.

Both girls nodded.

"When will you be back?" Rikko asked.

"Very soon." Tsuki replied in a soothing voice.

Both Aunts disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared on the outside part of the front door.

"I don't know Yumi...shouldn't we help them?"

"No Tsuki. This is something we cannot help them with. It is something they must do on their own. It's the only way they'll learn. But I'm afraid they'll have to learn the hard way."

"Just like Katara said...when they were little." Tsuki said slowly.

"Yes...Sakura's mother...our sister." Yumi replied even more slowly.

-

_Next morning..._

Sakura and Ino were in the kitchen making breakfast and not talking to each other at the same time when Rikko and Aki came in, wearing the vine necklaces that the Aunts gave them.

"Girls, what are you wearing those ugly things for?" Sakura asked when she noticed the necklaces.

"The Aunts gave them to us for our protection." Rikko explained like it was no big deal as she sat at the table.

" 'Protection?' " Ino echoed. "What do you mean?"

"I dunno." Rikko said as she shrugged.

Sakura reached for the wooden spoon but realized that she had left it outside on the picnic bench a few days before.

"Aki," She said. "Could you go outside to the bench and get the wooden spoon for me?"

Aki was staring out the window with a slightly startled look in her blue eyes.

"Not while _he's _out there." She told Sakura.

Sakura and Ino came up to the window to see who she was talking about.

"I don't see anyone." Sakura said.

"Me neither." Ino said, squinting her eyes as if it would help her see the "invisible person."

Rikko rushed to the window that everyone crowded around. "Lemme see!" She shouted as she looked out the window. But when she did, the excited expession in her green eyes faded and turned to a slightly frightened expression.

"What's that guy doing here?" She said.

"What guy??" Sakura asked.

"That guy in the backyard. Standing next to the rosebush." Aki explained.

"Rosebush? We don't have a rosebush." Sakura said with uncertainy.

"It grew overnight."

Sakura and Ino looked at each other.

"What does he look like?" Ino asked.

"He has brown hair, deep cuts and bruises everywhere, and he looks so mad it's scary." Rikko turned and looked at Sakura. "Can you tell him to stop looking at us with those eyes? It's really freaking us out."

"..."

"..."

They couldn't say anything. Because Rikko just described Coga.

Sakura and Ino burst out of the kitchen after telling Aki and Rikko to stay in the house.

When they got outside Sakura pulled Ino to the side so Aki and Rikko couldn't see them, and whispered,

"Ino..._please _tell me that the mysterious rosebush that grew in the backyard next to Coga's grave for no apparent reason has _nothing _to do with Coga. _PLEASE!" _

"Oh, roses were Coga's favorite flower." Ino said. Obviously, Sakura's question went _completely _over her head.

"Oh, well, _GREAT! _Now he's _haunting _us!" Sakura whispered in an annoyed tone.

"Haunting us?!"

"Ya heard my words!"

"Well, how the HECK are we gonna get rid of him?!"

"Ino, I _don't know!! _I'm a kunoichi that does witchcraft, I'm _not _an exorcist!!"

They thought for a second.

"Ooh! I know!" Ino piped up. "You know how in _Pirates of the Caribbean 2 _when Elizabeth stowed away in that ship disgised as a guy?"

"Yeah..."

"And the men found her dress and thought that there was a ghost in the ship and that if they threw it over board, the ghost would follow it?"

"Uh-huh..."

"So basically, that's like saying that the ghost _wanted _the dress, right?"

"Sure, why not?"

"So, we find all the pieces to the broken tequila bottle and put it back together! Because Coga always _loved _tequila, and _that's _why he's haunting us! Because we broke it!"

"We?"

"Then when we fix it, we toss it into the ocean and he'll follow it! And we'll never see him again! Problem solved!"

"..."

"Yes, I know I'm a genius. Thank you, thank you. No applause. Just throw money."

"Ino, that has _got _be the _stupidest _idea I have _ever _heard!! First of all, he's haunting us because we _killed him! _And second of all, _you _broke the bottle, _not 'we!' _And thirdly, _you're not a genius!! You even said it yourself!" _

"Sakura! We have no other option! How _else _are we gonna get him to leave?!" She walked up to Sakura and started shaking her violently.

"It's the perfect plan, Sakura!! Why can't you see it's the perfect plan?! WHY ARE SO BLIND TO THE PERFECT PLAN AND EVERYTHING AROUND YOU LIKE SOME KIND OF HOPELESS FOOL?!?!?"

"Sakura? Ino? Did you make the guy go away yet?" Came Aki's small voice.

Ino looked over at Sakura who had swirly eyes.

"Guhh..."

"Pull yourself together, Sakura." Ino said as she released Sakura from her grip and let her fall to the ground. "We gotta ghost to rid!!"

"Uhh...geez...uh, okay,okay." Sakura staggered up, still dizzy from Ino's shaking her. "We can use a star."

"Huh??" Ino gave her a really confused look.

"Any form of a star, even a throwing star, with a witches blood on it can cast out any evil spirit permenately."

"Yeah, but where did you--oh, the Aunts." Ino said as she sweatdropped.

"Ehehe... yeah..."

-

Later that afternoon, without any helpful ideas from Ino, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Sakura called in her cheery voice. When she opened the door however, she stopped...and stared.

There, standing right in front of her, stood the most beautiful person she had ever seen. He had coal black hair that spiked in the back, making it look like a chicken butt. (A/N: a _sexy _chicken butt! OW! lol!) His bangs hung in front of his face, giving him a mysterious look, and his eyes were just as black and they showed no emotion. And yet, Sakura was _very _attracted to them.

Onyx suddenly clashed with Emerald, and Sakura felt a massive blush creep along her face.

"Uh, uh, c-can I help you?" She stuttered quickly, hoping that he hadn't seen her blush. But he did. He just didn't say anything. Probably used to it.

"Yeah, my name's Sasuke Uchiha. I've been assigned a mission to investigate a missing person report. His name is Coga Urashima. And I understand that he was last seen with your friend Ino Yamanaka who is currently living with you now."

"Dang, you got all that? Uh, uh, I mean, sure! We'd be glad to help you! Why don't you come in?" Sakura said, motioning for him to come in.

He followed close behind her into the kitchen.

"I'm also gonna have to talk to Ino." Sasuke said unemotionly.

"Oh, sure. Ino! Come down here!" She called up to the stairs.

"What? What is it?" Ino called back as she came down. "What do you wa--" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sasuke, and gave him a flirting wink. "Well, _hello..." _She said in a seductive voice.

Sasuke and Sakura slightly rolled their eyes. Sasuke rolled his because he was so used to this reaction from girls and he was tired of it. Sakura rolled hers because she definetely saw this coming from Ino and it was embarrassing.

"Ino, this is Sasuke Uchiha. He's here to--"

"Oh, Sasuke huh? What an interesting name." Ino purred in a flirtatious voice. She was already standing next to Sasuke.

"Ino, for once stay with me. He's here to ask us about _Coga."_

Ino blinked and her eyes grew slightly wide.

"Uh, Coga huh? How _is _he doing, by the way?"

"That's what I'm asking you. You're the last person he was seen with."

Ino blinked again. "Uh, well--"

"Come to think of it," Sasuke interrupted. " I have witnesses saying that _you _were the last person he was seen with also." He said pointing to Sakura.

"M-Me?" Sakura stuttered. "W-Well, I guess so. I mean, I dunno."

"Is it yes or no?"

"Uh, y-yes! Yes. We both saw him a few nights ago."

"You _both _did?" Sasuke asked suspisiously as he walked closer to her.

"Um, sure! We-we were just...uh...taking a walk! Yeah!" The more Sakura stuttered the closer Sasuke came to her.

"Yeah, uh, see...he got uh, tired... and um... we decided to drive him home!"

"So how did the trunk of your car get all bashed up?"

"Uh...um...POTHOLE!! A really huge pothole! I'm talking a mile long and a mile deep!

"Really now?" Sasuke edged closer to her.

"What are you saying?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, _I'm _the one asking the questions." Sasuke said with a smirk as he boxed her in a corner of the kitchen counter.

Ino started to get jealous.

_'Why is he giving _her _all this attention? Especially if _I'm_ standing in the same room. Guys would usually fall all over _me_ instead of Sakura. And Coga was _my_ boyfriend. _I'm _the one who should be getting boxed in by a hottie! It's so not fair!!'_

"Wouldn't the pothole bang up the _bottom _of the car and not the _trunk?" _Sasuke asked.

"Uh...it flipped?"

Sasuke stared at her with a blank expression.

"Alright," He finally said with the same smirk. "I'll buy it for now. Only because you look kinda cute when you stutter. I'll be back tomorrow."

"O-Okay." Sakura stuttered. Sasuke smirked again, and left.

Ino gave Sakura an irritated gaze.

"No _wonder _you never lie. You SUCK!" And with that she left the room in an angry huf.

"Oh, you're just jealous cuz for once some super hott guy gave _me _attention and not _you! _Admit it!!"

But of course Ino refused to admit it.

TBC...

PHEW! this chappie took me FO'EVA to write!!! well, to me at least. anyhoo...I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!!! and no, i'm NOT getting a sex change. i happen to ENJOY being a girl! but that's besides the point. I got a new story so be sure to look out for it! it's called 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN! thanx!


End file.
